Lettres à Fred
by Morgwen3
Summary: La guerre est fini mais trop de personnes sont mortes. La vie continu mais les regrets restent et la douleur qui les accompagnent. Ils partageaient tout depuis leur naissance, la mort en a pris un. Le deuxième pour supporter sa peine lui écrit des lettres, des morceaux de sa vie. Pour supporter une douleur qui ne s'en va pas.


_C'est ma première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._  
_J'ai toujours aimé les jumeaux Weasley, lorsque Fred est mort j'ai pleuré en lisant mon livre._  
_Je me suis de nombreuses fois demandé comment George supportait cette disparition. J'ai donc écrit mon hypothèse._

* * *

C'est la première lettre que je t'envoie.

Ça me fait tellement mal. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que la douleur que j'avais ressentie à la perte de mon oreille serait insignifiante comparée à cette souffrance que j'endure aujourd'hui. Elle n'est pas palpable, pas réelle. Mais pourtant, je la sens, elle est toujours là. Elle ne disparaît pas.

Lorsque j'avais reçu le sort qui m'avait sectionné l'oreille, je m'étais évanoui. On venait de m'arracher une partie de moi, une partie de mon corps. Je pensais alors que la douleur qui dévorait mon visage ne cesserait jamais, qu'elle resterait à jamais gravée dans mon esprit, mais elle a disparue avec le temps. Tout s'efface sous l'assaut des vagues du temps.

Mais cette douleur que je ressens maintenant n'est pas physique. Elle est psychologique. On ne m'a pas enlevé une partie de mon corps, mais une partie de mon âme.

Je n'étais pas là lorsque tu es mort. Mais j'ai su que quelque chose venait de se passer. Un grand froid m'envahit, il semblait percer mon corps de multiples aiguilles de glaces. J'ai senti mon cœur se briser sous leurs assauts. La chaleur du monde avait disparu sous la morsure froide d'une solitude qui m'envahissait. Mon cœur venait d'être réduit à une moitié stérile et sèche, morceau sanguinolent.

Il me faut réapprendre à vivre sans toi. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. On m'a mutilé et maintenant mon frère n'est plus là. Comment le monde peut-être si cruel, la guerre si inhumaine ? Je m'accroche à la douleur de t'avoir perdu, comme un naufragé à une planche. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. La douleur que j'ai ressentie, que je ressens, que je veux continuer à éprouver est la seule chose qui me reste de toi.

J'irai demain déposer cette lettre sur ta tombe. 

Une deuxième lettre.

Je dois réapprendre à marcher sans toi à mes côtés, à rire sans entendre ton rire se mêler au mien. Comment retravailler dans la boutique qu'on avait construite ensemble ? Elle me rappelle tout ce que j'ai perdu. C'était notre rêve, notre projet. Quand j'y retourne, ton rire me poursuit, ton fantôme s'y promène et me hante. Alors je me surprends à rêver que tu me réponds lorsque je te parle, mais seul l'écho des murs me parvient. Tout me rappelle à toi. J'ai envie d'avancer, je sais que tu aurais voulu que je ne vive pas dans le passé. Pourquoi tu es parti ? J'aurais préféré que ça soit moi, je suis déjà à moitié mort.

Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile. Il y a des jours où je n'ai pas envie de me lever, où je fais un pas en avant et deux en arrières. Mais malgré tout j'avance, pour toi, pour la vie qui continue. Apprendre à vivre sans toi c'est comme devoir vivre à nouveau. Je dois tout réinventer, tout réapprendre.

Jamais l'idée que tu ne sois plus à mes côtés m'avais traversée l'esprit. Jamais j'aurais pensé ne plus te voir, j'avais toujours imaginé qu'on ferait nos vies ensemble côte à côte pour toujours. Mais tu es parti, ma vie je dois la continuer sans toi. 

Trois ans ont passé, j'essaye de ne pas trop t'écrire car à chaque fois je souffre. Mais j'en ai besoin alors je cède et je t'écris.

Je vais me marier. Je peux enfin vivre Fred, enfin vivre sans toi. Des années ont passées depuis ta mort, mais les souvenirs ne s'effacent pas. Seule la mélancolie et la douleur s'estompent. Tu me manques toujours autant mais je suis enfin heureux, depuis la guerre. Angelina est là pour moi. Tu sais, elle non plus, ne t'a pas oublié. On apprend à vivre en rêvant à l'avenir, au lieu de nous abimer dans le passé.

Tu te souviens de cette fois où on parlait de notre avenir ? Tu t'imaginais marié à Angelina et moi à Katie. On aurait eu nos maisons à coté afin que nos enfants puissent jouer ensemble. La vie nous réserve parfois d'amères surprises. Nos chemins se sont séparés, tranchés net. Mais un jour on se retrouvera et tu souriras en me voyant.

Je t'en fais la promesse Fred. 

Mon fils vient de naître, un petit garçon roux comme moi. Quand je l'ai vu, je t'ai vu toi. C'est ton portrait, notre portrait. Le petit Fred sera notre digne successeur. Ses yeux brillent déjà de malice et d'une joie de vivre sans égal. Je vais tout faire pour le protéger. Jamais il n'aura à vivre les abominations que nous avons vécues. Il grandira dans une famille aimante, dans la joie et la paix. Un jour je lui parlerai de toi, il saura quel parrain génial tu aurais été. Je lui raconterai la grande guerre que nous avons vécue. Des absents qu'elle nous a arraché. De la souffrance qu'elle a occasionnée. Nous avons l'obligation de nous en souvenir pour éviter de répéter les erreurs du passé. 

Trop d'années ont passé Fred, depuis ma dernière lettre. Ou je t'annonçais le mariage de Roxanne.

Aujourd'hui on enterre papa, le ciel est gris comme si le temps versait quelques larmes en réponse à nos pleurs. Maman est partie il y a déjà un mois, elle, qui a toujours été si forte, s'est fanée à ta mort. Même entourée de ses autres enfants et de ses petits-enfants, il lui manquait quelqu'un, toi, pour que son bonheur soit parfait. Papa l'a suivie peu de temps après dans la tombe, il n'a jamais su vivre sans elle. La guerre ne les a pas épargnés, comme nous tous elle nous a fait vieillir trop vite.

Nos enfants grandissent, ils sont allés à Poudlard. Ils ont appris de nos erreurs, les maisons autrefois déchirées se sont rapprochées. Je ne dis pas qu'ils s'entendent parfaitement bien, mais ils arrivent à se parler.

Notre histoire, ils la connaissent. Ils savent qu'on s'est battus pour qu'ils aient un monde meilleur. Tous les jours dans le parc du château, ils voient le mémorial dressé sur l'île près de la tombe de Dumbledore. Ton nom y est gravé aux cotés de Lupin, Tonks, Rogue, Colin Crivey et bien d'autres anonymes, des élèves, des héros. Même Sirius Black et Cedric Diggory après tout,ils ont été les premières victimes d'une guerre qui nous paraissait tellement lointaine et pourtant si proche.

Il en reste peu maintenant à ne pas avoir fini leurs études. Certains ont trouvé un métier, d'autres continuent leurs études, mais il y en a aussi qui ont préféré se marier et vivre pour leurs enfants, comme maman jadis.

Fred s'est marié à la fille de Katie Bell, quelle ironie, il semblerait que le destin ait souhaité boucler la boucle. Deux magnifiques jumelles sont nées, deux trésors aussi joueuses que leur père et leur grand-père. La relève pour notre magasin est assurée, je ne m'en fais pas. Mon seul regret ? Elles ne sont pas rousses mais peut être que c'est mieux ainsi, au moins je ne chercherai pas à revivre notre lien à travers elles. 

C'est la fin Fred, je serai bientôt là.

Il ne me reste plus que quelques temps à vivre, je le sens, la vie me quitte. Je me sens vieux et las, je n'ai plus goût en rien. Tu me manques trop. Ce sentiment que j'avais étouffé pour ma femme, mon fils et ma famille m'étreint de plus en plus, maintenant que le poids des années se fait sentir.

Une longue série de deuils a commencé après les années de répit que nous avait offertes la vie ; à voir nos enfants grandir, se marier et fonder une famille.

Les premiers à partir ont été Harry et Ginny, on les a retrouvés morts dans leur lit leur main l'une dans l'autre. Je ne m'en suis pas étonné, Harry a été, de nous tous, le plus touché par la guerre. Quand à Ginny je savais déjà qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Ils se sont simplement couchés pour ne jamais se réveiller.

Bill a été le suivant trois ans après. Fleur à sa mort, a perdu la tête et s'est jetée dans la mer. Les flots l'ont prise pour la faire disparaitre à jamais. Charlie ne s'est jamais marié, la guerre lui a arraché sa foi en l'humanité. Il a préféré vivre avec ses dragons. Il avait l'habitude d'aller les voir même après sa retraite. L'âge étant ce qu'il est, les réflexes ne sont plus les mêmes et un jour Norbert l'a écrasé. Finir sous un dragon, le destin est vraiment cruel.

Ce fut l'hécatombe la mort de Bill et Fleur et, celle de Charlie furent suivies de près par celle de Ron. Il s'est éteint un beau matin de printemps tenant dans sa main la dernière lettre de Charlie envoyée le jour de sa mort. Angelina est morte un an après, épuisée par la maladie. J'ai tout fait pour apaiser ses derniers instants. Il ne restait plus que moi, Hermione et Percy. Sa femme était morte de vieillesse cinq ans plus tôt. Nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble au Terrier. Hermione a continué à vivre quelques années encore sans Ron mais un jour Percy l'a trouvée morte dans notre bibliothèque.

Percy est mort de chagrin, il s'en est toujours voulu de sa trahison et de ta mort. Il s'est laissé mourir. Il ne reste que moi, j'ai vu tout le monde partir, je suis le dernier. Mon fils est grand, sa vie n'est plus avec moi. Fred tu me manques tellement aujourd'hui, je viens te retrouver.

C'est la dernière lettre que je t'écris et que je dépose sur ta tombe. Attends-moi, j'arrive je ne peux plus attendre. La mort m'a tout pris maintenant, elle me rend à toi.

C'est la dernière lettre, on se retrouvera bientôt.


End file.
